Vindictive
by Remielle
Summary: Rido has always been selfish, and he will continue to be so. Slight RidoxHaruka and RidoxJuurixHaruka.


Author's Note: This started out with a little Rido x Haruka idea, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Warning: This piece has implication of incest and slight yaoi.

Rido is sixteen, Haruka is fourteen and Juuri is twelve in this fic but I'm not sure at all if the differences of their ages are such.

-

-

-

"I can't stand it anymore Haruka," Rido rasped against his ear before trailing his rough tongue down the sensitive column of his younger brother, "Juuri this, Juuri that, I'm really getting sick of it Haruka. I detest the way you look at her"

The younger Kuran struggled against his older brother's hold, cold sweat dripping down the side of his face, "Rido," he dug his fingers into the taller man's clothed shoulder, "Stop it."

Rido ignored his pleas, "I hate her Haruka," his mismatched eyes narrowed into thin slits and he pushed Haruka harder against the wall. "I hate her so much I want to eat her."

Haruka's eyes widened as Rido's hold on his loosened him, "Rido?" he tentatively called out his brother's name, but as always, the oldest Kuran acted as if Haruka wasn't present in the room and it continuously puzzled Haruka to no ends, how Rido claimed to love him and yet act this way.

"That's right," Rido laughed out loud, loosing his tie and throwing it aside before turning to look at Haruka, "Let's eat that girl Haruka, let's eat her together," he said, his eyes wide in excitement at the thought, "Why didn't I ever notice?" he asked himself aloud, staring at the patterns on the ceiling before taking a deep breath, "She smells delicious doesn't she? Perfect for a midnight snack."

Haruka froze, "No, Rido, you can't harm her," he said with a frantic tone as he stepped in front of his older brother, blocking him from the door, "I will not permit it."

Almost immediately, the twisted smile on Rido's lips faded into a deep frown, his mismatched eyes darkening, "You?" he looked down on Haruka, "Very funny Haruka, especially if I were in the mood to make jokes," he said in a cold voice as the back of his palm bashed against Haruka's right cheek, sending the younger boy flying across the room and crashing into the antique bookcase which splintered into a million pieces.

Rido snarled at Haruka's crouched over body, "Never defy me," he ordered, his booming voice echoing within the room.

Haruka bit back a groan as he became aware of the large piece of wood piercing his side. He pushed himself up, trying not to wince as the pressure he applied on his foot forced a piece of glass into his flesh. Blood stained the white dress shirt he wore under a black suit, pure thick Kuran blood spilling across the floor and seeping into the thick carpet.

"Don't go near Juuri, Rido," Haruka persisted, his voice calm but determined.

Rido's displeasure heightened, "Don't tell me what to do," he growled as he moved towards Haruka in a blur of motion, grabbing a fistful of the younger Kuran's chestnut brown hair and holding him once again against the wall. "You have guts Haruka," Rido whispered disgustedly, "And I hate it."

"Do you hear me?!" he yelled, "I hate it!!!"

Haruka kept still despite the sight of his brother threatening to cut his head off. They will always be this way, he realized, the two of them will always be at the opposite ends of the stick. Maybe one day they will truly have to kill each other. The sudden realization saddened him and a tiny dab of pity and sadness shone in his expressionless eyes, though Rido didn't seem to pick up on it.

Was this truly the fate of purebloods?

Rido was sixteen; he was fourteen and their youngest sister twelve. At such tender ages will all their thoughts circle around death? Around who will be the next king? Around who will receive the hand of their sister?

"Your blood smells delicious," Rido suddenly said, in a voice far softer than what he was using just a moment ago.

Haruka had never been surprised on how fast Rido's mood changed; it had always been this way as far as he can remember. His older brother would be infinitely kind one minute then cruel the other, never consistent. Maybe that was the reason Rido had been born with mismatched eyes their mother abhorred so much, because his Rido-onii-sama was never just onii-sama, but there was something darker lurking within him.

The eyes of a monster, Haruka remembered his mother's cold words as she looked accusingly at the oldest Kuran who stared back at her with the same frigid gaze.

"I'm hungry Haruka," Rido said in a slight drawl, his eyes half close in a trance induced by thirst. "Let me _eat _you."

Haruka didn't budge as Rido's hand traveled towards his wound, the larger cold hands removing the object before smearing the sticky blood all over his hand. Rido lowered his head to Haruka's neck, his breathe warming a particular spot and his long hair tickling the sides of Haruka's face, finally, his tongue darted out to taste the slightly salty skin. He grinned at the feel of the pulse leaping beneath the fragile layer of skin.

"You're all mine Haruka," he said as he scraped his fangs against the pale throat of his younger brother, teasing and torturing his senses with the thought of drinking thick warm Kuran blood.

"When will you stop being so selfish?"

It didn't help that Haruka loved Juuri more than he loved his older brother.

"You're mine," Rido dictated again, "You're my cute little brother." _My little toy._ His bloodied hand moved down towards Haruka's hip as he sunk his fangs into the skin before him, reveling at the taste of blood.

Haruka kept his eyes trained at the opened doorway as his brother drank his blood, then his eyes slightly widened and for a moment he felt the need to push Rido away, but Rido kept a stubborn hold on him.

Juuri…

The pretty brunette stood by the doorway, eyes wide at the sight before her. Her mouth gapping open as if to whisper a name, but Haruka stopped her, slowly shaking his head. It was either him or Juuri, he thought to himself, one of them would be Rido's victim that night and he'd rather Juuri feel disgusted towards him than be hurt herself.

Juuri found herself nodding at Haruka without reason and she quickly turned the way she came and ran, her heels clacking noisily against the hallway as she did. She held her breath as she did, fearing that if she caught more of the scent of Haruka's blood, she'd turn into a monster herself.

Haruka allowed himself a small sad smile once he was sure Juuri had disappeared, one day she will understand, he thought to himself, she will understand and learn not to hate me… or Rido. He raised a hand and dared to sooth Rido's hair as he stared sadly into the empty hallway.

The world they lived in was a sick world Haruka concluded, it played awful jokes at them.

Finally Rido released him though he kept his head by Haruka's shoulder, wiping the red trails of blood dribbling at the side of his mouth on Haruka's suit. "I'll always be selfish," he said in finality, "You and Juuri belong to me and I will eat you both."

_And the world around them will continue to be cruel…_

-

-

-

Author's Note: I hope I kept Haruka in character, it was the main challenge I faced in writing this piece and of course, trying to portray Rido's insanity. I wanted it to be heavier on the yaoi aspect but then it didn't quite turn out that way. In the end, it highlighted Haruka's wish of a happy childhood and better relationship with his siblings despite everything. I hope you enjoyed this piece! Thank you for reading!


End file.
